Lost in a Small Room
by Klei
Summary: He was going to officially graduate. It was his big day, finally passing and ending academy life! But when he didn’t show up at the ceremony, Sasuke was sent to find him… And he did. In an alley. Being violated by three men. SasuNaru, lemons, rape.
1. And So It Begins

**Lost in a Small Room**

_He was going to officially graduate. It was his big day, finally passing and ending academy life! But when he didn't show up at the ceremony, Sasuke was sent to find him… And he did. In an alley. Being violated by three men. SasuNaru, lemons, rape. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

It was a typical morning for everyone in Konoha. Naruto awoke with a yawn, putting aside his teddy bear and glaring at it. "When will I get rid of you?" he growled, standing up and rubbing his eyes, the naturally spiked blonde locks weighed down by an otter cap.

After getting dressed, the boy grabbed a nearby box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. Not as good as ramen, but it was cheap… And there wasn't much an orphaned boy on welfare who had only recently become a teenager could afford. Between the bills, food, and the occasional gift to friends, eating something that saved some yen was all he could do with the meager supply of cash. Not that the latter was too difficult, since as class clown he had no friends.

The blonde soon-to-be shinobi grinned. The day of graduation! He may have barely passed, but after that incident in the forest, nothing could possibly stop him from having his picture taken for his card and being assigned a team to work missions on. Nothing.

And that was why he didn't expect what happened as he walked to the academy.

Across the way he noticed a group of girls eagerly stalking none other than the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. As the other boy spotted him, Naruto stuck out his tongue, earning a shrug from the prodigy and the glares of many girls. With a yawn, the blonde turned back towards the road in front of him, a path he had taken to the building many a time.

Only to have a hand shoot out and cover his mouth, a second, third, fourth, and fifth dragging him into an alleyway. The boy, barely a Genin, didn't stand a chance against the three Chuunin, each bearing a forehead protector of their own… And each bearing a bottle of sake.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called, sighing as he took attendance only to find the blonde missing… Again. "Where is that idiot?" he muttered. Sure, he cared for the jumpsuit-adorning boy, but even a mother duck such as himself got annoyed with the absence. "Anyone know if he's sick?"

"I saw him just this morning," Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, eyes half-lidded and chin resting on his palms, elbows seated on the table.

"Well then, Sasuke, since you were the last to see him, I expect you to go find him. Go on, now! This is an important day."

"Why should Sasuke-kun be punished?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Oh, trust me… Naruto is in for it when he gets here," Iruka growled. He had always hated when students didn't show up; it was just an outright act of disrespect.

Sasuke sighed, getting up and walking towards the door in a casual manner. "What if I don't find him?"

Iruka thought for a moment. "Be back within the hour. Until then, class… Just doodle or something."

"For an hour?" Kiba cried. "Who can doodle for an hour?"

"Talk amongst yourselves, read, whatever. Just sit down and be quiet!" Iruka snapped as the Uchiha left, grabbing a book and sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba muttered, a series of annoyed musings making their way from the students.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, bored. Already ten minutes had passed. A small voice inside his head told him to forget the dobe and use his remaining fifty minutes to slack off… For even the great Uchiha tired of the lessons given in class. Worst-case scenario he got caught, and if he did, the answer would be simple. 'I thought Naruto would be here and went undercover so he wouldn't run away.' Besides, everyone who mattered was watching the graduation, so the streets were almost completely empty. He was about to do it, to, if not for the sudden sharp cry from the alleyway that sounded an awful lot like the blonde…

_Dobe probably tripped, _he thought, chuckling only slightly as he ran into the alley, promptly skidding to a halt and hiding behind the wall he had just passed the moment he turned the corner. Needless to say, Sasuke was completely shocked. "Naruto…?" he whispered, not wanting to be heard.

With a bleeding back that had pieces of glass stuck in it (most likely after getting hit with one of the nearby sake bottles whose remains were on the ground nearby) the boy he was looking for was covered in his own blood, on his hands and knees with three drunken men wearing forehead protectors brutally thrusting into his two entrances. One was holding him by the hair, slapping him when he didn't suck their erection well enough, while one lay below him, thrusting up and into his rear, as well as using both hands to tweak the two nipples. Finally, there was one more behind him, double penetrating his once-virgin rectum to the point where blood was coming out in spurts, covering each of their cocks with the red fluids. The one who was forcing oral seemed to have somehow dislocated the blonde's jaw beforehand, most likely via a punch, for the left side was hanging down limply. Each blue eye was closed tightly with tears trailing down his face and dripping to the ground, nose scrunched up in an expression of complete and utter pain. Etched into his body in various places were not only blue hickeys, but wounds clearly caused by either a kunai, katana, shuriken, or sharp claws. Upon his rear were dark purple shapes vaguely resembling handprints, indicating either rough groping or hard slaps. The blonde's own groin sported an erection most likely caused by the combination of cold air and the force of the thrusts against his prostate.

Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly upon seeing the horror occurring before him. For a split second, Naruto managed to pull his head back and off the erection, a mangled cry of 'help' muffled not only by a slap and the replacement of the erection, but by his dislocated jaw and the pain of being torn open. It seemed to be too much, but nonetheless the boy tensed up and came upon the man below him, immediately collapsing.

"What a slut," the one on the ground beneath the panting boy laughed. "Even being a virgin, he cums so easily while getting fucked up the ass."

"Come on and get up, slut! We haven't finished with you yet!" the man who had been getting sucked off said with a grin.

The third nodded, slapping the blonde on the behind. "You like taking in two dicks like this… You love getting fucked hard and fast by a pulsing cock!"

"Stop it!" Naruto whimpered the best he could with his jaw. "No!"

"No, you say? You know you love it. You're obviously a slutty bitch."

"I don't know what that is!" the blonde whined in a hoarse voice. "Stop calling me names! What are you doing?" he sobbed, horribly confused and pained.

_They're raping him and he doesn't even know what sex is, _Sasuke realized, eyes widening as he immediately created a bunshin to send for help. As soon as it left, the Uchiha decided that it was high time to get out there and do something. "STOP IT!" he barked in a more panicked voice than he had hoped for. Despite his lack of ability to actually take the shinobi down when it got right down to it, the sudden order did the trick and the men scrambled to get away, pulling up their pants and quickly leaving the scene without even looking to see who it was that had yelled at them.

Naruto slowly lifted his head up, eyes filled with tears. The naked boy stared at the blurry image before him. "Help me, S-sasuke," he whimpered, finally passing out in a puddle of blood and semen. Sasuke quickly knelt down by the blonde's side, eyes wide as he cradled the living corpse.

"Come on, Naruto, it's all better now," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Just hang on…"

It was only another minute before a medic nin arrived on the scene, the bunshin disappearing the moment its job was done. Said medic quickly dashed over to them. "I'll take care of the boy," he said. "You get back to class."

"I can't just leave him!" Sasuke responded, indignant. It didn't matter that he hardly knew the poor victim… Having witnessed the horrible suffering the former innocent had just gone through had caused his mind to latch onto the other boy and form attachments… A single, selfish thought tugged at the back of his mind once more.

_He surely understands true suffering and loss now… Perhaps now… We could understand each other. Perhaps now I have a potential true friend in my midst._

"I can handle it! Now go get your teacher!" he ordered, lifting the boy up. "You can come visit him in the hospital once class is dismissed. Until then, he needs urgent care!" Without further ado, the medic stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke growled, taking off his shirt and handing it over. "At least give him a little cover, would you?"

The medic shinobi nodded and wrapped up Naruto's bloody form in the shirt, before leaving the now shirtless Uchiha to go to class.

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sasuke gasped, as he finally got to the door of the classroom, met by confused faces at his sudden change of attitude within the past twenty minutes.

Equally stunned, Iruka immediately realized it had to be bad. "What is it? And where's your shirt?"

"It's Naruto! I… He…" Sasuke paused to gasp for breath before running over to the chuunin and whispering something into his ear, much to the curiosity of the students.

"WHAT?" Iruka cried, horror evident in his eyes. "Class dismissed for the day, everyone! Return tomorrow for a late graduation, apologies in advance for the inconvenience!" With that, he and the Uchiha ran off in the direction of the hospital.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How much you want to bet he spray-painted the Hokage monuments again?"

"The family fortune," Kiba responded with a grin as he put his feet on the desk. Several of the students laughed, whilst the rest groaned.

"I hate that idiot!" Ino growled. "I was going on vacation tomorrow! Whatever he did, it's preventing that, and there's nothing that could possibly make me change my mind, Hinata, so don't start defending him!" she added at the very end, giving the lavender-eyed girl a glare.

Hinata chose her words carefully before speaking up. "Sasuke-san seemed worried. What if something bad happened to him?"

"I hope something bad happened," Ino muttered. "I hope the worst possible thing happened. He's made us come in late for the last time! When I see him tomorrow, if he isn't dead, I'll kill him!"

"But why wasn't he wearing a shirt?" Choji wondered out loud.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke sat beside the blonde's bed. The medics had done a good job healing the physical problems. Naruto's jaw was back in place, all the hickeys and wounds mended, and the damaged tissue in his rectum restored to normal. Iruka was on the other side, stroking the unconscious boy's hair. "How could they?" the Chuunin whispered.

"I don't know," the medic that had arrived on the scene when Sasuke sent a bunshin for help replied. "Some people are just cruel."

Sasuke choked out a response. "They were drunk. They hit him with their empty sake bottles… And each one of them had a Konoha forehead protector. They looked like Chuunin."

The medic nodded. "Make sure to describe every inch of what you can remember to the investigators, boy. They sound like very violent drunks. I'm worried this may happen again."

That was the final straw. Iruka broke down into tears. "How could I let this happen? I can't believe I was so angry with him for not showing up! I didn't… I didn't know that _this _was…"

There was a raised hand as the medic said, "Stop. You didn't know. It's nobody's fault but the drunks that did this… It was probably only coincidence that this boy ended up a victim.

"I should have noticed something," Sasuke said shakily. "When I noticed him this morning… One moment he was there beside the alley it happened in, and when I looked a second time, he was gone… I just assumed he had gone ahead…" He went on to let out a string of curses. Normally, Iruka would scold his students when they used foul language, but in that case the Chuunin willingly joined in on the Uchiha's vulgarity spree. It was unlike Sasuke to be so frustrated, but no matter how many times he thought about it the more he felt like he could have prevented it all by simply looking for the boy when he vanished that morning...

It was then that a pair of blue eyes slowly flickered open, immediately silencing everyone. Iruka wiped away the tears he had shed, whilst Sasuke wiped away the ones that were only just then beginning to fall. "Iruka-sensei?" he murmured. "Sasuke-san?" It was then that he realized the touch of the brunette man's hand against his forehead. Upon pure instinct, he felt a sudden urge to smack it away, letting out a cry of fear.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka gasped, eyes widening as the blonde sat up, panic in his eyes. "It's just me, Naruto!"

"Don't touch me…" the blonde whispered, taking in sharp breaths and only calming down when he realized he was fully clothed, only to panic again once he realized he was alone with three other men.

Having experience in the area, the medic nin raised his hands. "I'll get Rukia instead, ne?" With that, he left the room, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke and Iruka.

Naruto burst into tears, burying his face in his hands. Iruka immediately reached out an arm, only to have it slapped away. Realizing he wouldn't be allowed to touch the boy, the Chuunin instead resorted to using his voice to calm the frantic rape victim. "Ssh, it's going to be okay, Naruto… You're safe now."

With a hiccup, the blonde nodded and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke slowly entered the classroom, ignoring the questioning of his peers as he sat down alone, glaring away any of the girls- or boys, for that matter –who attempted to sit by him. Worry written all over his face, he wondered, _Where is he?_

At that precise moment, in walked the one he had been worrying about. With a face that seemed to have turned ghost-white in one night, the boy held a small bag in front of him with two shaky hands, the skin around his eyes slightly darkened as an indication that he hadn't slept. Ignoring the glares of his classmates for their wasted day, Naruto slowly sat down on the one unoccupied bench that remained in the classroom, dropping the bad between his feet. Both blue eyes were somewhat glossed over, and he seemed less jumpy than the other day. _The medics probably gave him some sort of pill to ease his nerves, _Sasuke pieced together. _That bag probably has more for the day._

He wanted to kill the group that dared walk over to the blonde.

"Oi!" Ino growled. "Because of your absence, we all get an extra day here!"

Sakura nodded, banging a fist on the table. "You've gone too far this time, Naruto! I was really looking forward to graduating yesterday, and you've ruined it for all of us."

"What were you thinking, man?" Kiba added.

There was no response. Naruto continued staring at the desk with glossed over eyes.

"That look in your eyes…" Sakura murmured, only for her own green ones to widen. "That's what Sasuke caught you at! You've been doing drugs!" she cried.

There was audible surprise from the class. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her, only holding eye contact for a moment before he found himself becoming dizzy. "What? I can't hear you," he whispered, vision blurring as he turned his gaze back to the desk in front of him, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"You do drugs?" Kiba gasped. "Shit, man! I didn't know you were that kind of guy!"

That was the final straw. "It's medication," Sasuke growled in the blonde's defense.

"For what? What happened yesterday, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, immediately turning back towards him and ignoring the dizzy Naruto as he collapsed on the desk, drool slowly oozing from his mouth.

_His violent outbreaks whenever a man touches him, _his mind supplied as he remembered the blow to the face that Iruka had taken after trying to touch the blonde after being specifically told not to by the medic. Sasuke assumed the reason the teacher was late was due to his broken jaw… "That is none of your concern." With that, the students shrugged and sat down, their attitudes making it obvious that none of them believed him.

The door opened, revealing none other than the Sandaime himself, Sarutobi.

"Iruka is suffering from a broken jaw," one of the guards announced as they entered the room. "Be honored, for Sandaime has decided to hand out your headbands in his place."

_Just as I thought, _Sasuke thought with a small, inaudible sigh. The Hokage smiled warmly and walked to the center of the room.

Taking the list in his hand and smiling warmly, Sarutobi looked around the room at the various students. "The honor is all mine," he said. "It is a wonderful feeling to look at the next generation of shinobi as they graduate from the academy." With that, he began calling out names in alphabetical order.

"I bet Naruto doesn't get called," a girl behind Sasuke giggled. "Being a drug addict and all."

"Maybe he smokes," a boy murmured in reply. "What do you think?"

"Nah, if he smoked he'd have that cigarette smell," the girl replied.

The Uchiha turned around and gave them both a death glare, shutting them up.

There was a pattern to the graduation. Name called, clapping from the students and all the parents who made it to the ceremony, pat on the back from none other than the Hokage himself, and they went and sat back down. "Uchiha Sasuke!" the Hokage called. The classroom broke into whoops, cheers, and wolf-whistles as the black-haired graduate took his forehead protector and received a pat on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Doomo arrigato," the orphan replied in a laid-back voice, only to sit back down. After a few more "U's," came the fateful moment where Naruto's name was called.

Nobody clapped. In fact, Sasuke could have sworn he heard a 'boo.' From one of the parents, no less!

Naruto's focus seemed to have returned and he gave a nervous smile as the forehead protector was tied onto his head. That was when it happened. Sasuke immediately stood up and opened his mouth to warn them, but the Hokage reached towards the blonde to give him a pat on the back. At first the boy merely twitched, but when the hand got a tad too close to his rear for his liking…

A horrible 'crack' resounded through the room as the blonde's fist met the old man's chest, the sound of breaking bones obvious for all to hear. The Jonin immediately went forward to restrain the blonde, but whether it was skill or the adrenaline, Naruto dashed away, obviously fearful as he realized what he had just done. In most cases, assaulting the Hokage was punishable by torture or even death…

"Holy shit!" Kiba gasped, breaking the silence. "What was that?"

"What the hell, kid?" one of the Jonin gasped, staring as the boy left through the door.

Sarutobi turned his gaze, showing no signs of pain, to the other guard. "Go find Naruto and bring him back here, now."

"Steroids, man," Kiba said to one of the students nearby. "It all makes sense now. My sister told me steroids can cause violent outbreaks, and as the bottom of the class, I wouldn't put it past Naruto to use them to get stronger…"

Something inside Sasuke snapped. "I told you already that it's medication!" he hissed.

"That isn't medication! What medication does that?" Kiba responded in an equally irritated voice. "He freaking attacked the Hokage!"

"Trauma medication!"

"Trauma? Ha, what trauma? Did he hit his head on something?" the dog-nin snorted.

That. Was. It. "Why don't we stick _you_ with three drunks in an alley and see how you like getting gang-raped?" Sasuke spat.

He thought over what he said and felt his blood run cold. _Shit, did I just say that?_

A silence settled over the students. Kiba's eyes widened and he slowly sat back down. "I… Didn't know. Sorry…"

It was only moments before Naruto was dragged into the classroom, biting into the hand of the Jonin who was holding him. "Let go of me!" he insisted, struggling to get free, a panicked expression on his face.

"Let him go!" Sarutobi ordered, and the blonde was released, only for him to dash back to his seat, sitting down as if nothing had happened. Sasuke immediately went over to the forehead protector on the ground, picked it up, and walked towards the boy.

"Here," he said, dropping it on the table for minimal contact.

There was no response, just the sound of an unzipping bag as Naruto took one of the many pills inside it and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you," he said quietly, his shaking limbs slowly stopping.

* * *

"We'll have to use a lighter medication… This one works, but it's going to slow down his reaction time ten-fold, something we can't have for a shinobi," Sarutobi told the medics. "And it seems to cause… Bad side effects, hence why he didn't take them this morning," the Hokage added, referring to Naruto's dizziness while the drug was still effective. They had just given the blonde the same drug a few minutes ago to calm him down, but…

"Alright, we'll prescribe something different," the medic said with a nod, taking the pills and dashing off, leaving a very dizzy and confused Naruto to sit on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why is the world spinning, Teddy?" the orange-sporting Genin said out of nowhere, only to collapse on the bed. "Colorful dancing elephants… In the rain…"

Sasuke sighed, glancing over at the blonde in the middle of his conversation with the investigator. "No facial hair… All three looked fairly young... No, I already said they didn't have facial hair… Of course they had eyebrows!"

"I'm so lost," Naruto chirped as if the statement were a positive. "Such a small room… I'm lost in a small room! I don't think the elephants will fit through the door, sensei!"

The medic came back into the room holding a bag of different pills. "Make sure to tell whoever is on his team to watch out for any… Instability with his emotions. This should work without causing him to… Err, lose it," he said, coughing and staring at the blonde.

"The butterflies are everywhere! EVERYWHERE!" Naruto cackled. "Sasuke, why are you ten feet tall? Because the trees are crying and clouds are puffy purple! Purple butterflies! Where are the purple puffy crying butterflies?"

"All in all, he should return to his usual self with a few emotional problems. Especially in the beginning of puberty, his hormones and the pills may react negatively with each other. And…"

"And?" Sasuke inquired, worried and curious as the investigator left.

"If they don't work… Then I'm afraid he may never be able to be a shinobi again."

"What about a therapist?" Sarutobi asked.

The medic shook his head. "We tried therapy, but she wasn't able to talk to him. None of us are sure why. Perhaps once a week or so he should visit one. Here's the address, please give it to him once he's taken the new medication, Hokage-sama. I apologize for your guard's injuries; I had no idea he didn't take the full dosage this morning."

"Yes, I understand."

"Oh, and one more thing," the medic said. "These pills, combined with the trauma, tend to spark other things such as obsessive compulsive disorder. Tell his teacher and teammates to watch out for that as well."

"Noted."

* * *

"Alright!" Iruka said cheerfully the next day, jaw healed. "Sorry for the way you didn't get assigned teams yesterday. We'll start off with team one…"

He slowly went through names, finally reaching seven. _I hope I get paired up with the dobe, _Sasuke thought with a sigh. _He may be an idiot, but somehow I feel we could be friends with just a little push. Besides, nobody else witnessed… What happened. Nobody else knows his pain. Not like I do._

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde looked up, blue eyes sparkling as if the incident in the alley had never happened. "Here!"

A vein popped up on Iruka's forehead. "We're assigning teams, not taking attendance! Are you paying attention?"

Naruto laughed slightly. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei!"

"You will be put together with Haruno Sakura."

The pink-haired shinobi groaned. She had sympathy for the boy after finding out what had happened, but he was back to his usual self… And that meant being with an idiot and not her Sasuke-kun!

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

At this, Sakura let out a happy squeal whilst Naruto simply sighed. Sasuke hid his smirk behind his hands.

"Alright, that's all! You can go to lunch now."

Naruto shot up. "YES! To Ichiraku's!"

Behind him, Kiba snorted, tentatively giving the blonde a pat on the back and letting his guard down after succeeding without getting a fist in his face. "Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"

As the blue-eyed Genin turned around, Kiba flinched, but the medication seemed to be working well, for instead he received a minor fidget, glare, and a laugh. "Never! Ramen is the best."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. Sakura, dobe, let's go get lunch," he said, getting up to leave through the door.

The blonde glared at him. "Hey! I am not a dobe!"

Iruka held up a hand. "Wait. Everyone can leave, but can I speak to you for a moment, Sasuke?"

"Of course," the Uchiha replied as everyone left.

As soon as the classroom was empty, Iruka spoke up. "I assume you know why I held you back here?"

"Is it about Naruto?"

"Yes…" Iruka sighed. "I know you have important things of your own to do…"

"Not really."

"…and I know you have important goals to worry about…"

"Only one, and that's long-term."

"…but I'm going to have to ask you to watch out for him, okay? He's… I don't know. I worry that something will happen. Please, make sure he's okay."

The prodigy nodded. "I'll do my best to keep him safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sasuke replied, smiling slightly. "I hope to become friends with him… Even if he is a dobe. At least he isn't a kiss-up."

Iruka laughed. "Your teammates are probably waiting for you. Hurry up and go to lunch."

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura addressed as she broke apart the chopsticks to eat the bowl of ramen in front of her. "What are your interests?"

"Nothing much," Sasuke replied.

"What about my interests, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a pout, reaching into his bag for something.

"Fine, what are your interests?"

"Ramen, training, skipping class, daydreaming about what I'll do once I become Hokage, finding ways to annoy Sasuke-teme, drawing…"

"You draw?" Sakura inquired. "Or just doodles?"

"Just a second." First, the Jinchuuriki took a pill out of a container in his bag and popped it into his mouth, before reaching in again and pulling out a scroll and handing it to Sakura.

She unrolled the parchment, and with Sasuke staring with genuine curiosity, revealed a drawing. "Woah! That's great, Naruto!" she gasped, staring at the picture. In it was a man with long hair in a ponytail, with two lines going down under his eyes. The figure was somewhat feminine, and at the same time quite obviously male.

"It's wonderful," Sasuke said half-heartedly. It was true that the picture itself was good, but somehow… There was something about it he hated.

And as Naruto and Sakura chatted away, he realized what it was.

The man in the picture reminded him of none other than his older brother, Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto said once he was sure they were alone on the streets in the dark.

"Yeah, dobe?"

His face reddened slightly. "I… Umm… Well, you know, about… Two days ago…" With a deep breath, Naruto finally said it. "Thank you. Thank you for… Not leaving me alone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You expected me to leave you to there?"

"Because… You and Iruka-sensei are the only people who have ever helped me. I don't know how to repay you, Sasuke-san."

Stepping forward and taking the boy's hands, the Uchiha responded. "You can start by dropping the honorific. Just 'Sasuke' is fine."

Naruto shivered at the touch. "Please, if you ever need anything, anything at all, I… I want to repay that debt. No matter what it takes!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Friends?"

"Eh?"

"So are we friends, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Really? You want to be friends? With me?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied with one of his rare smiles. Somehow… He found himself smiling more often lately…

"Of course, then! Best friends!" Naruto said, a huge grin on his face. He held up a palm that was quickly met by his new friend's. Even after the touch, the Jinchuuriki didn't bat an eyelid. Then he said something that was completely unexpected. "I trust you, Sasuke!"

Frowning again, Sasuke mused, "Dobe. See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Naruto cried suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Please… Don't leave me alone, Sasuke."

Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I see. Come on, you can sleep over at my house."

"Eh? Won't I be a nuisance? What about your parents?"

"They… Aren't with us anymore," he replied, pulling his teammate in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Eh? I'm sorry!"

"Don't feel bad. It isn't your fault."

After a few more moments of silence, Naruto said, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Don't mention it."

"And Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed red. "Back when those men assaulted me… They called me a lot of names. What do 'slut' and 'whore' mean?"

"They're vulgar terms," Sasuke replied. "Worse than swears. Don't call anyone that, that's all I can say."

"Okay… And what exactly did they do, anyway?" Naruto inquired, face getting redder. "Why were their… You know… So big?"

Sasuke sighed. Had nobody explained sex to the boy? Even after he had been brutally raped? "Do you know what sex is?"

"No."

"Reproduction?"

"Like where babies come from?"

"Yeah."

"Iruka-sensei said babies come from the stork."

The Uchiha anime-fell. "We have a _lot _to talk about, Naruto." With a sigh, he asked one question that had been nagging him all day. "Naruto, why didn't you talk to the therapist?"

"Because her jacket had three buttons," he replied simply as if it were a good explanation.

"What does that have to do with- never mind, dobe," Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"So that's what it was…" Naruto murmured, sitting on the bed with Sasuke, only to stare at him questioningly when he got out a sleeping bag. "Eh? Can't we sleep in the same bed?"

Sasuke covered his face to hide the shade of red it turned at the thought. "Well… Normally sleeping in the same bed as someone else is associated with sexual intercourse."

"Eh? Why?"

"I dunno. Probably because it was traditionally done in bed."

"Oh… That makes sense. Then I'll take the sleeping bag!"

"No. You're my guest, you get the bed," Sasuke said firmly.

"If you insist…"

They both fell asleep almost instantly, the day's events having tired them both out.

And as Sasuke slept, he dreamed.

_Beneath him was Naruto, legs spread and entrance lubed up; with what, Sasuke didn't know nor care. "Ready?" he asked._

_"Yeah."_

_The Uchiha slowly pushed in a finger. "So tight… You're so damn tight!"_

_"Ah… There, right there!" Naruto cried. "Put your big cock in, Sasuke!"_

_"You're not stretched enough; it won't fit."_

_"It'll fit!" was the response. "Just put it in!"_

_"Fine…"_

_He was so close… Only a moment until he would be buried inside his lover…_

Of course, the alarm clock chose just then to ring.

"SHIT!" Sasuke hissed, slamming a hand down on the clock above him and turning his gaze to the blonde, still sleeping like a baby. It was with shock that he remembered the dream and saw the bulge in his boxers. _Eh? Why am I hard after dreaming about Naruto? Him, of all people?_

Well, there was really nothing to do about it but go to the bathroom and take care of his… Problem. No way he'd risk getting caught jacking off by his little blonde friend.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Sasuke immediately removed his pajama bottoms; he always slept shirtless, unlike the blonde who had stopped at home to get his otter outfit and cap. _It's been at least a month since I've had a wet dream…_

As it was no use pondering what had just happened, Sasuke sad down on the toilet and began pumping the erect organ. At six and three-quarter inches and still developing, at the very least he knew he wouldn't be the laughing stock of all the males in Konoha anytime soon, the average being about five inches in general… And he couldn't say he was ashamed of the girth.

Images of Naruto began popping into his head as he continued. _What is this lust I'm feeling? Why him? _"Naruto…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" he called softly, rubbing his eyes and removing the otter cap. _Where's my medication at…? _With a yawn, the blonde reached into the bag nearby and gulped down one of the pills. _One in the morning, one at lunch._

It was then that he heard soft moans from the bathroom.

Deciding to investigate, the blonde pulled out a kunai. _Can't be too careful. _"Sasuke?" he murmured, slowly opening the bathroom door. His eyes widened as he saw the Uchiha. _Is that… Holy shit, it's big! But why is he… _The blonde quietly watched until his friend tensed up, white fluid coming out of his erect penis. "S-sasuke?" he called.

The Uchiha's closed eyes snapped open and he desperately tried to cover himself mid-orgasm, horribly embarrassed. "Naruto?!?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Naruto said quickly, shutting the door.

He dashed back to the bedroom. _What's this feeling in my tummy? It's strange… Is this what Sasuke meant when he told me what being horny was like?_

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, dashing after the blonde. "I'm sorry, Naruto! I didn't mean for you to… See that."

The blonde was undressing for the sake of changing into his clothes, calm in front of the Uchiha. "It's alright, no big deal."

Blood was rushing back to Sasuke's genitals as he got what seemed like a free strip show. _No, you idiot! He's changing!_

"Umm… Alright. Hey, are you really that comfortable changing in front of me?" Sasuke asked, pants tightening. He wasn't thinking any longer… All that existed in the room was the blonde before him.

"As long as it's just you," Naruto replied confidently, only to be pounced on. "Ah! Sasuke!"

Aforementioned Uchiha was stripping Naruto down, much to said boy's horror. "Shush."

"Let go, Sasuke!" There was no response, and soon enough Naruto was completely naked. "Stop it!"

"Do you trust me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sucking on the blonde's nipples.

Tears came from the Jinchuuriki's eyes. "Please stop!"

"Ssh, this won't hurt, I promise," the prodigy said quietly, taking off his own pants so that the both of them were fully naked. "Feel better now?"

"…A little," Naruto hiccupped once he realized the Uchiha was also stripped down.

"Just trust me, okay, Naruto?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The question brought Sasuke back to reality. "E-eh?" _What am I doing? Damn it, we have to go back to the academy today to meet the person who's supposed to be teaching us, and here I am about to traumatize Naruto for good! _"N-naruto, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" _Why? Why am I suddenly so attracted to him?_

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay..."

As they both got dressed for the day, there was a lot on Naruto's mind. _Sasuke nearly raped me… That would have made the second time. But surely if it happens twice, I must be doing something wrong… Could it be my fault? Should I… Expect stuff like this to happen?_

* * *

The blonde looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you for letting me sleep over, Sasuke! And thank you for teaching me."

The Uchiha nodded, still feeling horribly guilty. _Since when do I feel so much? _With a shrug, he accepted the latter words, not knowing what Naruto meant by 'teaching' other than the way he had told the blonde what sex was.

After all, the Jinchuuriki was notoriously good at hiding his thoughts.

They walked into the classroom together, Naruto sitting in the middle of the bench between Sasuke and Sakura.

Of course, by the time their sensei got there it was already extremely late.

"That's it!" Naruto growled, getting up and grabbing one of the erasers for the chalkboard, placing it on top of the slightly-open door. "He'll pay for forcing us to wait like this!"

"That's so childish, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Isn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

With a laugh, Naruto sat back down, grinning as footsteps came from outside the door.

It opened. The eraser fell. It hit a silver-haired man in the head. Naruto laughed insanely. "YOU FELL FOR IT!" he said cheerfully.

Sakura got up and tried to apologize. "Please forgive him, sir, he's a childish idiot!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in the corner, brooding.

"Sorry, sorry," the silver-haired man said, not seeming very sorry at all. "I had to escort an old man to the hospital!" He looked them all over. "So… We've got a wannabe goth, the pink-haired know-it-all, and a stereotypical blonde."

"Hey! You're one to talk!" Naruto growled, referring to the white hair atop the man's head.

"Know-it-all?" Sakura murmured, anime-tears flowing down her face.

"Hn, I'm not a wannabe goth. I just don't like talking to stupid people," Sasuke responded.

"Alright, then," the man said, smile covered by a mask. "You've got a superiority complex!" Ignoring the Uchiha's glare, the man continued. "I am Hatake Kakashi, your teacher. Come to the roof, we'll talk more there."

"So, please introduce yourselves," Kakashi said in a manner that made him seem only semi-interested.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said brightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said, sounding less interested than Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, glancing at Sasuke.

"Anyway, on to sharing interests… As for me," Kakashi mused, "I really don't have any interests… Or hobbies. Or dislikes. Or dreams. What about you?"

_What an uninteresting guy, _were the thoughts of both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was the first to respond. "I like reading and learning! And I… Well, a person I like is…" She blushed and glanced at Sasuke. "My dream is to marry… Well… As for my dislikes, that'd have to be Naruto."

Anime-tears fell from the blonde's face.

Sasuke rested his head on his hands. "I want to train, get stronger, and destroy… A certain man. I dislike sweets and _stalkers," _Sasuke said, emphasizing the last word and turning to Sakura, who laughed nervously. "My dream is to get revenge against... Him." He trailed off.

Naruto thought for a moment before finally responding. "I like ramen! And… Drawing, and training, and the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and candy, and friendship, and butterflies, and Sakura-chan, and Sasuke, and-"

"OKAY!" Kakashi interrupted at last. "We get it, you like everything."

The Jinchuuriki frowned, but continued. "I don't like vegetables and that kind of stuff… And my dream is to become Hokage!"

"Wonderful," Kakashi mused sarcastically. "Now come on, let's go."

It was during their simple walk to the training field when Naruto realized something was wrong. A lot of people seemed to be giving him weird looks, laughing when they thought he wasn't looking. Sasuke seemed to notice this as well, but said nothing more than, "Ignore them." Kakashi and Sakura were walking in front, the pink-haired girl trying to start up a conversation but failing miserably.

And then someone reached out and groped the blonde. It wasn't long before it seemed to become a game to those people, reaching over and seeing if they could grab his rear without getting caught. It wasn't them that bothered Naruto, though. For surely it was his own fault… Right?

It was the fifth person when Sasuke decided enough was enough and that the blonde wasn't going to do anything about it on his own anytime soon. "Back off!" he snarled at the sixth person to attempt it.

_Sasuke is defending me… Maybe I should just… Wait for him to defend me when people touch me like that? Surely Sasuke knows when it's worth stopping them._

**A/N Alright, that concludes chapter one of this story. I'm not sure how long it will be, or how long it will take me to update. I write whenever the whim strikes me. In other words, I do this for ME. Because I personally find it fun. If you're wondering when "Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming" will be updated, well, I dunno. Once again, I write whenever the whim takes me. However, I will probably update soon enough.**

**Anyway, sorry about the story. I know, it's lame. Rushed. The characters are out of character. It's completely unrealistic. I'm not making the trauma realistic. It's overall a complete fail. I get it. Now smile, for I have just saved you the trouble of flaming me! :D Anyway, constructive critique is welcome as long as it's polite.**


	2. Of Bells and Apologies

Team seven stared at the three bells their sensei was dangling in front of them.

"What are those for?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

"It's a test," Kakashi replied, explaining the rules to them.

"But there are only two bells, and three of us!" Sakura cried.

"That just means one of you will be going back to the academy, doesn't it?"

"That's so unfair!" Naruto complained. "We worked hard to graduate!" His teammates gave him a look. "I mean, uh, _they _worked hard to graduate… But I still spent a lot of time training to get in last minute!"

_How DID he graduate, anyway? _Sasuke wondered quietly. _Didn't he fail the final exam? Did Iruka just take pity on him, or… Something else?_

"Whatever you did, you can't graduate until you get these bells," Kakashi mused. "Well, I suppose we should get started, ne?"

* * *

Sasuke lay there in the bush, cold and calculating as he watched his teacher, who seemed to be casually reading a book. _Sakura is probably hiding… I think. As for Naruto… I trust he isn't stupid enough to- looks like I thought wrong, _he interrupted himself, seeing the boy charge right at the Jonin. _That idiot._

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" (Shadow clone technique) Naruto said with a handseal, forming several clones and attacking the Jonin.

_I suppose I should help… Hey, wait a minute, I'm not his grandmother! Why do I care what happens to-_

Iruka's words flashed into his head. _"…but I'm going to have to ask you to watch out for him, okay? He's… I don't know. I worry that something will happen. Please, make sure he's okay."_

And damn it, he had promised! _"I'll do my best to keep him safe."_

_But it isn't just that, _he realized, eyes widening. _What is this? It isn't like anything bad is going to ha-_

"Sennen goroshi!" (A thousand years of pain)

Naruto turned his head around, just in time to see what was about to happen. His blue eyes widened. As if his body moved on its own, Sasuke dashed out of his hiding place and knocked the blonde out of the way, getting a hard jab to the ribs in the process and ending up knocked over. "S-sasuke?" the blonde gasped.

"D-damn it," Sasuke murmured, doubled over in pain. _That old man may be just as stupid as Naruto, but that was a powerful jab…_

"Sasuke!" both Naruto and Sakura cried, the pink-haired kunoichi dashing over to the area. Kakashi made no move to stop them, seemingly too involved in his book.

"Woops," he said simply, not adding anything else.

"You…" Sasuke growled, forcing himself up. "Child molester!"

The Jonin raised an eyebrow. "Protective of him, are you? I find it interesting how you sat there and watched him get repeatedly hit and only came out to stop that one harmless technique. I didn't know you swung that way!" he added, smiling under his mask.

Sasuke and Naruto both turned crimson, and Sakura looked like she was about to explode. "SASUKE IS SO NOT GAY!" she screeched so loud that birds flew from the area.

"You weren't there this morning…" Naruto mumbled so low that only Sasuke could hear.

_Woops, _Sasuke thought, scowling.

* * *

There they sat, Naruto tied to a log and both Sasuke and Sakura sitting beside him. "I can't believe you tried to steal the food, dobe!" Sasuke hissed at him.

"I got hungry!" he replied, pouting.

"I'm disappointed in all three of you," Kakashi said. "Naruto, you for obvious reasons."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sasuke, you waited an exponential amount of time before actually doing anything to help Naruto." He chuckled. "If I were Naruto, I'd dump you."

"SASUKE IS NOT GAY!" Sakura screeched yet again.

"And we're not together!" Naruto added.

_Why does that hurt? _Sasuke wondered, his uncaring expression not changing in the least.

"Sakura, you didn't seem to care what happened to Naruto, and instead only took the plunge once Sasuke got hurt."

"Eheh…"

"By right I should send you all back to the academy." All three, Sasuke included, looked horrified. "But I'll give you a second chance, on one condition. Sasuke, Sakura, you will eat lunch in front of Naruto and _not give him anything. _Understand?"

"Hai," they both said in unison, and Naruto cried anime tears.

"Well, I have to eat lunch too, so… See you in an hour!" Kakashi chirped, turning and leaving the three.

The blonde sighed as he watched the two. _So… Hungry… I need food! No, Naruto! You can do this! It's only one skipped meal, right? Heh, this will be easy! But… I didn't have breakfast this morning. I told Sasuke I was getting ramen, but I ran out of coupons and couldn't afford anything…_

Finally, noticing the blonde's growling stomach, Sakura turned to face him. _He isn't anyone I'd consider going out with, but he looks like a hungry puppy when he does that… Grr, I have to resist! I must not feed him! _"Do you think Kakashi-sensei can see us?"

"Nope," Sasuke replied, beating her to the punch and holding a riceball up to the blonde's face. "Here, you'll be absolutely useless if you're hungry. I'm not stupid, dobe; I know you didn't eat breakfast."

"Eh? How'd you-"

"When you told me you were going to Ichiraku's, you went in the opposite direction of the stall," Sasuke sighed. "I don't know if you're trying to go on some crazy diet or what, but here, just eat."

Sakura smiled slightly as Naruto thanked the Uchiha and bit down. _He's immature, but he's got good intentions, I think. Man, the way those two are acting you'd think they really were a gay couple!_

A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, startling all three of them. "So, you thought you could get away with disobeying my direct orders, did you?" Kakashi asked, revealing himself. "Well?"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Well? Any last words?"

_He's going to kill us for feeding Naruto? _Sasuke thought. _Is this guy serious?_

"We're a team!" Sakura growled.

"That's right," Sasuke sighed. "No matter how much I hate these two." Naruto pouted, and the Uchiha found himself unable to resist uttering, "Sorry, just kidding," to spare himself the boy's sad look.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, hopping aboard the 'desperate to win over Kakashi and therefore not die' bandwagon.

"Are those your final words?"

Sakura winced. "Y-yes," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke sighed, wincing slightly, and Naruto sobbed anime tears.

"Great! You pass."

Exactly five seconds of silence ticked by.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out for dinner?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No."

Naruto laughed in hysterics at Sasuke's answer. "I'll go with you, Saku- OWW!" he cried as he received a blow to the head.

The girl sighed and began walking home. "Bye!" Not only did she not have feelings for the blonde; she knew that even if she did, a relationship—for her, at least—would be far too awkward. Feeling petty, she couldn't help but think about what had happened to the blonde every time she looked at him, despite the lack of details anyone but Naruto and Sasuke had about what had happened. Sometimes… He just _smiled, _and for a moment she either forgot or didn't believe that he had been raped but a couple of days earlier. But most of the time, the images that popped into her head… _I'm sorry, Naruto, _she thought. _Maybe someday I'll get over it, and we can become close friends. But our relationship is never going to progress past that._

The blonde shrugged and turned to the Uchiha. "Well, uh… See you around, I guess."

"Listen, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Not caring who saw him, he dropped to his hands and knees. "This morning… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" The blow to his pride was killing him. _Good. That's what an apology of this degree is supposed to do; isn't the guilt and the blow to the pride the point of an apology in the first place?_

Naruto knelt down beside the Uchiha. "It's alright, Sasuke," he murmured, smiling slightly. "As long as it's you, I don't care what you do to me. I'm indebted to you."

"No you aren't!" Sasuke insisted, getting up and pulling the blonde to his feet. "You are _not _in my debt, understand? All I did… I didn't do anything."

"You got rid of those men. You got help. I could have been there for hours if you hadn't shown up. Heck, I could have died of blood loss!" Naruto responded, laughing slightly.

"That was all just dumb luck."

"Luck or not, you saved me," Naruto replied with a smirk. "And however much I hate being in someone else's debt, it's only honorable to follow through, right? If there's anything I can do for you, Sasuke, please tell me!" In a joking voice, he added: "And don't do anything else for me, alright? I wanna repay it as soon as possible so we can both get back to our lives." Going back to a normal tone, he held his hand out. "Friends?"

Sasuke took it tentatively. The boy's attitude seemed half like Naruto, and yet half… Morbid. "Acquaintances."

"Well, it's a start!" the boy laughed, heading off. "See you later, Sasuke! I'm getting some ramen. I found another coupon in my sock, so… Bye!"

"Goodbye," Sasuke said, staring at him as he ran off. Somehow… He felt he was forgetting something… As soon as the blonde was gone, it came to him, and even being an Uchiha he couldn't help swearing before the passersby. "Holy fucking shit! The pills!" _He didn't take one at lunch because of… Well, that! That's why his attitude's turned so strange throughout the afternoon! Damn it, damn it all, if the remainder of that one from this morning wears off completely before I can get him another one… _the Uchiha thought, panicked as he formed a clone to go fetch the bag as he ran off to find the blonde, only to hear a man's scream of pain… And it wasn't Naruto's. _SHIT!_

He dashed over as fast as he possibly could, only to find a group of about four men surrounding the blonde. "Back off!" the Jinchuuriki growled, turning in circles with both hands up. One of them sported a bleeding nose, which he assumed has been graciously given to the man by Naruto.

"You and that Uchiha brat messed with three of our buddies! Thanks to you two, they're going to have to undergo trial!"

"Where they rightfully belong!" Sasuke spat, getting the four to turn towards him and away from the blonde.

"It's such a shame," the one with the bloody nose mused. "It's human nature for most people to ignore crimes, not wanting to be involved… People have been murdered in the middle of the street in plain sight because nobody was brave enough to come forward. You know, if you just let us pull this little blondie's cute ass into the alley, we may be inclined to forgive you." Sasuke was about to lunge, kunai in hand, but all of a sudden the man dropped unconscious, knocked out by a silver-haired man holding an orange book.

"My, my… As soon as I was informed about the situation and realized our little friend here hadn't received his medication at lunch, I came running out here to find you… And here instead I find a band of criminals ganging up on my poor little students." He scratched his chin, turning towards the others. "I wonder what Hokage-sama will have to say about this."

At those words, the three turned tail and ran for the hills, the one with the bloody nose quickly picking up the unconscious one and carrying him away.

"Naruto," Sasuke addressed, handing over a green pill, which the boy promptly swallowed.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Don't I get a thank-you?" Kakashi inquired.

"We had the situation under control!" Naruto said, regaining his usual attitude.

"I can see that," the Jonin mused, noting the boy's black eye. "I suppose that bruise was part of your master plan to take out four Chuunin all by yourself?"

"Hey, aside from that, aren't we letting them get away?" Sasuke asked, much to the fuming Naruto's distaste.

"I've memorized each of their faces. They're a well-known group of seven Chuunin for committing petty crimes. Lots of people have witnessed them, but there was never enough evidence against them to do anything." He sighed. "Well, see you both tomorrow!"

"You're just… Leaving? Like that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Why not? My work is done here," Kakashi replied, and jumped onto a nearby roof. "Have fun, lovebirds!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS! I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto screamed at the man as he leapt away.

**A/N**

**I know it's short, but I feel like I ought to get this out here, just so you guys know I'm still alive and well. Don't worry, I'm still well-off and ready to write more man-love!**

**Naruto: Dead Lord, PLEASE stop this madness!**

**Madness? You're right, Naruto! I have to stop the madness and go update the 'upcoming stories' section of my profile!**

**Naruto: …Why do you misinterpret me like this, Amaterasu-sama? Why?**


End file.
